All's Fair in Love and Space War
by Shadowed Outcast
Summary: Jim embarks on a journey to not only find adventure but love aswell.
1. Default Chapter

This is a fanfic about Disney's Treasure Planet. It's a sort of re-write of the film but with some added characters of mine and some minor changes. Another, more original story will follow after this one……..but first……..

Disclaimer: I do not, and never will own Treasure Planet, which is copyright Disney. Most of the characters in this story belong to Disney, only Roxanne is copyright me. 

Now that that's over and done with on with the show…….er story!!! Hope you enjoy and please R&R!!!!!  

Chapter 1

               A light breeze blew across the Space Port of Montressa. Through the bustling crowd, two figures searched for their ship. One was Dr Delbert Doppler, a half-man, half-dog creature who was well known for being a very pleasant, if a bit egotistic. The other was a young lad of fifteen, known for being a rebel back on his home planet and branded a 'Loser', his name was James Hawkins but was known to everyone as Jim. The pair stopped as they looked up at a large ship in front of them, the 'RLS' Legacy. 

"Here we are Jim", the dog like man said.

"Yippee", was his companions' sarcastic answer. Jim had been thankful that the Doctor had persuaded his mother to let him embark on this adventure but he was beginning to regret it now. The Doctor had been nothing but a nuisance and an embarrassment to Jim and he doubted that would lessen when they boarded the ship. He rolled his eyes as he heard the clanking of metal as Delbert walked up the plank behind him.

Captain Amelia, the cat like female Captain of the 'RLS' Legacy sat at the desk in her stateroom, her head in her hands. She had a feeling that she was in for a long and tiresome journey to Treasure Planet, if such a place even existed. The young lad who had discovered the treasure map seemed no more than a bored and rebellious youngster to her and the man who accompanied him looked even worse, arriving in a huge metal space suit, he gave the impression of being more of a liability than a helping hand. She cared not for the crew he had hired and cared even less for his mind-numbing attempts at conversation. She liked things clear, sharp and to the point, that is how she would run this ship and manage this voyage.

Jim moped up the galley stairs onto the deck for the launch. He was in a foul mood. He had been ordered to work with the cook, a mister John Silver and a cyborg none the less. Jim was already cautious of the man. He'd come on this adventure hoping to escape day-to-day chores and here he was cleaning tables. Great. 

A whistle blew, followed by a bellow from the Captain's first mate, Mr. Arrow, a tall largely built man. 

"Role call before launch." He produced a piece of paper, which he handed to the Captain and she began reading names.

"Onus?"

"Aye Aye Captain"

"Scroop?"

"Aye Aye Captain"

"Hands?"

"Aye Aye Captain"

Jim listened as the list of names went on, each person coming forward from their post to answer. Among the crew were a small alien with several eyes, which all blinked at once, ahead with no body, a body with no head and a large and rather dominating looking spider with crab pincers. Jim ran his eye over each member, there was no one he thought he would get along with, and they all seemed to keep themselves to themselves. A long silence fell over the ship as the captain repeated a name for the second time with no answer.

"Roxanne?" she repeated louder.

A loud whooping sound was heard followed by a figure swinging down onto the deck from one of the higher stems of the mast. Everyone turned to see the cause of the noise land gracefully on the deck.

"Aye Aye Captain", the figure answered with a flourish, and what a figure Jim noticed. The speaker was a girl of roughly his age with shoulder length blonde hair, which fluttered around her in the breeze. She wore a dress of turquoise, which had a tight corset as its upper part with short sleeves and the skirt was shorter at the front, coming to just above her knees, and going down to her ankles at the back, and this was layered and ruffled. She was very slim, with toned legs and ample breasts, which were accented by the corset she wore. 

"Ah Roxanne Ruby, I assume" the Captain questioned the girl.

"Aye Aye Captain."

"And how is that scandalous father of yours doing?"

"Still roaming."

Wait…Jim thought…Roxanne _Ruby _scandalous father _Redneck_? The famous space rogue is _her _father? Jim had read all about Redneck Ruby, he was a famous conman. He fooled pirates into taking him on board then informed the authorities on where they were but not before taking some of the loot for himself. However he could also inform some of the pirates where the authorities were, letting them get away with their crime. He was one of the most notorious criminals, however as he helped both sides of the law he was never arrested and still roamed about up to his old tricks.

"Well I hope to have a word with you about that later on." Amelia continued.

"Aye Aye Captain, I look forward to it." She smiled and Jim seemed relieved, maybe he could get to know her.

"Jim?"

"Oh…..er….um…Aye Aye….er….m'aam…..I mean Captain" he stumbled, too lost in his thoughts over the girl.

"Just Aye Aye Captain is sufficient thank you Jim, we don't need the whole essay of unexisting words in between" 

"Sorry Captain" Jim apologized, blushing slightly; Roxanne was looking at him, eyebrow arched.

He's cute, she thought, even when he is blushing, but she shook the thought from her head, she was finished with men, she could never face another, not after last time.

"Right well if we're all her and accounted for then lets launch this creaking tub." The Captain said and every one was ordered to their posts.

To be continued……… 


	2. Chapter 2

O.K chapter 2. Thanks to Robbie for reviewing, you'll just have to wait and see. 

Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Treasure Planet which is copyright Disney, as is all of the characters so far in this fanfic apart from Roxanne and Redneck Ruby who are copyright me. 

R&R everyone and enjoy. 

Chapter 2 

****

The 'RLS' Legacy sailed smoothly out of Montressa's atmosphere and into the dark void that was space. Jim groaned as he was thrown a mop and bucket by Silver and ordered to scrub the ships deck.

"And your cabin girl Mr Silver?" Captain Amelia asked gesturing at Roxanne who was at the front of the ship staring out at the stars and planets they passed.

"Ah yes Captain, 'tis hard dealing with two of the young-uns." Silver answered, scratching his head. It was bad enough that he'd been given the boy to get in the way but with the girl as well he could see that he would have to tread carefully, then again maybe they could keep each other busy. Shoving another mop into Roxanne's hand, he ordered her to mop the floor along with Jim.

"So, you say your name was Roxanne?" Jim couldn't take the silence anymore. They had been cleaning the deck for over an hour and she hadn't so much as uttered a word to him.

"It is," she looked at him briefly before returning her attention to the floor.

"I'm Jim." He introduced himself.

"I know." She didn't even look at him this time.

"Are you always this conversational?"

"No." she smirked.

Jim sighed; she clearly didn't want to talk with him but why? He'd been polite to her after all, which, for him, was a miracle all of its own.

"So your father's Redneck Ruby?" he tried again.

"Yeh."

"Must be hard living with such a famous father."

"What is it to you?" she snapped.

"I'm just curious is all, no need to be so stroppy about it." He snapped back, his patience had worn out with her.

"It's no business of yours who I am or where I come from."

"Well at least you have a father to talk about." He said without thinking, the last thing he wanted was for the whole ship to know about his screwed up family.

"Jim, I'm sorry I didn't know…." She trailed off, a pang of guilt sweeping through her like an owl swooping down on it's unsuspecting victim.

"I don't need your sympathy, just….just leave me alone will ya?" He turned his back on her and began to clean another part of the deck. Complying with his wishes, Roxanne kept her distance from him, though the feeling of guilt stayed with her. 

"Why you little.."

Roxanne was disrupted from her mopping as a fight broke out on the ship. She turned the corner to see Jim pinned against the ships mast, his legs dangling at least two feet above the deck, by Scroop, the half spider half crab creature. The other crewmembers were surrounding them shouting words of encouragement. Jim had obviously stuck his nose in where it wasn't wanted, which didn't surprise her one bit. She moved swiftly towards them as Scroop scowled menacingly at Jim.

"Ladies, ladies please put your handbags away." She half smirked half cooed sweetly, standing next to the pair and placing her hands upon her hips.

"Well if it isn't the ship's slut." Scroop spat out, his eyes gleaming.

"Why don't you learn to pick on someone your own size? Or at least someone as ugly as you." She returned coolly, ignoring his comment.

"I think our little slut here needs to learn her place." He looked at the other crewmembers gathered round. One of them, a large, broad-shouldered man with grey skin, who was nearly twice her size. He glared at her and roughly pushed her against the mast. She drew a breath in sharply as the pain of the wood smacking against her back swept through her.

"Yeh," the alien manhandling her spoke to Scroop "her place 's in bed." He growled deep in his throat as he trailed his hand from where it gripped her shoulder down to her chest. She struggled but this only encouraged him further. She shut her eyes as she heard other crewmembers mutter obscene comments and approvals. She blinked back tears as the memories she dreaded came flooding back.

"Hey! Take your hands off of her. Don't you know how to treat a lady?" Jim shouted and the attention was back onto him.

"Just don't know when to shut up do you cabin boy?" Scroop barked at him "Any last words?" he questioned, holding his pincer threateningly against Jim's throat. Before any more could be said, the scene was interrupted by Silver.

"Mr Scroop, ever seen what happens to a fresh purp when you squeeze real tight?" The large cook asked whilst applying increasing pressure onto the offenders' pincer. Scroop let out a yelp and dropped Jim, who landed in a heap on the floor.

"And let go a her too." He said seeing Roxanne "Do 's I say you pervs or so help ya's." he threatened. The alien holding her let go of his grip and pushed her aside. She stayed on her feet, unlike Jim, and pulled her clothes tighter around her, feeling very vulnerable. 

"What's going on here then?" As Mr. Arrow reprimanded the crew for brawling, Roxanne looked down, forcing the memories away.

"Jim, Roxanne." Silver bellowed. Bt the time she looked up, the crew had dispersed and gone under the deck. "I gave you both jobs to do."

"And I was doing mine until that bug thing…" Jim tried to argue back but silver was having none of it. He forced the mop back into the cabin boys hand and threw a scrubbing brush at Roxanne before returning to the galley. Both of the teenagers sighed and looked at each other, neither knowing what to say. 

"Well back to work." Roxanne sighed, getting down on the floor and beginning to scrub. Jim moved next to her, dunking his mop into the bucket of soapy water.

"You all right?" he questioned as he began to clean alongside her.

"Nothing I wont get over. How about you? Any scars?"

"No."

"Then you'll get over it too." She smiled up at him and he looked down at her, _she has a pretty smile_, he thought to himself.

"Hey!" she shouted at him as he absentmindedly mopped over her hand.

"Oops." He smiled sheepishly when he realised what he'd done. "Sorry." He added.

"You will be." She threatened jokingly. And scrubbed his shoe with her brush.

"Hey I wanted those dirty." He moaned. She replied by simply by sticking her tongue out at him.

They carried on for a while, getting one another wet or cleaning them and not the floor and pretending it was an accident. After a while, Jim noticed that Roxanne was rubbing her back with the pain from scrubbing.

"Do you wanna swap?" he ventured, offering her his mop. She accepted his offer and stood up whilst he took her place. 

The sky grew cloudy and grey as they entered a planet's atmosphere. Roxanne sighed as she looked at the sky they sailed through. Part of her still wished she had never committed herself to this journey but she'd had no choice, she needed the money. 

 Solemnly, she mopped the deck, moving in front of Jim to clean a different spot. This wasn't what she'd had in mind to earn her money, but she would never be able to do anything else, she'd had no proper education, only that which her father had taught her. She was destined to be a cabin girl for the rest of her life and nothing more.

 Jim looked up as Roxanne stepped in front of him to find his eyes wandering to her legs and staying there. Though he hadn't noticed it earlier, her skirt did reveal a lot, at least from his angle it did. As his eyes trailed up her legs, he realised how toned and tanned they were, no doubt from the years of work they had endeavoured, and it was as his eyes moved up to her inner thigh, that he began to realize the effect his ogling was having on him. Shaking the thoughts from his mind, he continued to scrub, putting all his focus into the floor he was cleaning and trying his best not to look at her.

"Hey you wanna swap again? You don't look to comfortable down there." Roxanne said, noticing his sudden change in behaviour.

"No I'm fine." He mumbled, still trying not to look at her. He did not have to divert his attention for long though, as Silver came sauntering up onto the deck, laughing about something to do with little miracles and the deck still being in one piece. Jim wasn't listening though, his mind was on other matters, like his interfering hormones.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

  The next three months, which passed on the RLS Legacy, were at times both enjoyable and tedious…

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * *   

 Roxanne sighed as she watched Jim walk off with John Silver, Jim had formed a tight bond with Silver over the last few weeks, Captain Amelia and the doctor seemed to have stopped their squabbling and the crew were still keeping themselves to themselves. This left her alone, well not completely alone, she had her predicament to keep her company, but it not only kept her company, it kept her awake most nights too. 

"Damn journey," she muttered to herself as she leant against the mast. It was a clear evening, though the weather had been changing more than the Captain's orders for the passed week or so. This was because they keep drifting in and out of other planets' atmospheres. Roxanne had situated herself on the third highest rung leading out from the mast, with her back to Silver and Jim, so she could look out at the stars and think.

 She had learnt of the pirates plan to take over the ship when they reached their destination and take the treasure for themselves two days after the fight between Scroop and Jim, though she wished she hadn't. This discovery was a nuisance to her. She knew that when the pirates did get the treasure they would leave the Captain, Mr. Arrow, the doctor, herself and Jim for dead. She knew how pirates worked, having lived on their ships with her dad for all of her life. She could join their side, though they would be dubious as they knew her father, or she could tell the Captain and have them arrested at the next port they stopped at, but the Captain may also be dubious. Either one had its own problems, if she told the Captain then the pirates would seek their revenge and have her killed but if she joined the pirates then the Captain would have her hanged if they got caught. She had no idea how her father ever did his job. 

 She looked down to see Jim moping along the side of the ship, lost in his thoughts. He'd been very distracted recently, even though Silver had taken him under his wing, which was just one more of her problems. She knew that Silver was only being nice to Jim to keep him off of their plan, though sometimes Roxanne fancied she saw something more than false care and kindness in Silver's eye, and she hoped, for Jim's sake that she was right. He'd taken quite a shine to the cook, even if he was reluctant to admit it. How could she tell him that it was all an act that Silver was putting on? Jim probably wouldn't believe her and if he did, it would break his heart. She was stuck with only one, all be it a measly and cowardly, option………

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  

Jim groaned as he pulled on his boots and ran his hand through his hair. It was beyond him why the captain had decided to have this little 'Party' for the entire ship. She said it was to keep them from 'Cabin Fever', Jim thought it was because she wasn't as prim and proper as she put across and she needed to let her hair down. Either way he wasn't looking forward to it. He knew that the crew would be drinking, in vast amounts, and that could only mean trouble for him, still, at least he knew that Silver would stand up for him. He was glad to have Silver, though he was still wary of him, he felt that the old spacer had filled the empty void left in him from his father.

He strolled up onto the deck and was amazed at the transformation. The deck was lit up, with coloured lights up the mast and wrapped around the rigging. The crew sat around, happily talking and drinking, the Captain, her first mate and the doctor formed a group of their own. Jim didn't know where to go for best as he looked around at all of the uninviting faces, even the doctor seemed to deep in his conversation to notice him. 

"Ah Jimbo!" a merry voice bellowed from behind him as Silver came up and clapped him on the back. "Here lad git some o' this in yer," he pushed a drink into Jim's hand before walking past him to join some of the crew. Seeing that the boy had not followed him, he yelled over to him.

"Come 'ere lad 'n join us." He beckoned with his large mechanical hand. 

 Reluctantly, Jim joined them, feeling very intimidated by the looks he was getting off of the other members in the group. They sat talking about various things, other voyages, home planets and such. Jim rarely joined in but listened more, though he felt unexpectedly relaxed with the crewmembers, who were now being civilised and friendly to him under the threatening eye of Silver, which Jim did not notice.

 After an hour or so of talking and drinking all of the men were getting tipsy except Jim, he was taking it slow because he knew what he could be like under the influence of excessive alcohol. The conversation changed as Roxanne appeared on the deck, Jim did not know where she had been but she had been ignoring him for over a week now, only speaking to him if it was to deliver an insult. He had no idea why.

"Hey Silver why don't you invite your little cabin girl over here?" a large three-eyed creature asked.

"Yeh we could do with some female company." Another chirped.

"I certainly wouldn't mind being kept company by her, with that body." The man who had pinned her against the mast the day of the fight growled, earning a multitude of explicit comments from the others. 

 Not liking the way the conversation was going, Jim shut their voices out of his mind, hoping they would shut up. They didn't.

"I wonder if she's a virgin," one ventured " I'd like a bit of fresh meat under me…"

"Hey!" Jim interrupted "She's not some sex object, she's a living person, she has feelings. Show her some respect." He spat, not liking what they were saying about her.

"Ooh listen to Mr. Female rights over here." They teased, earning them a dirty look from Jim, not that they cared. 

Roxanne looked over at them in disgust as they wolf whistled and made sexual gestures at her. Captain Amelia had also seen this and broke out of her conversation with the doctor to give her crew a stern look before returning to it. Memories began to flood back into Roxanne's mind and she moved quickly to behind the Captains lookout, blocking out the pirates careless words. She sank down to the deck, leaning against a barrel, and closed her eyes as the scenes she dreaded replayed in her head. 


End file.
